When doing any type of activity including walking or various sports, it is often advantageous to move in a certain way or focus on specific objects or locations. For example, during downhill skiing, focusing in the distance provides a skier with additional reaction time as objects are seen at a greater distance. What is required is an aid that can help people focus on important objects or locations during specific activities.